The Wizard and the Merman
by Doll Girl
Summary: AU of "The Hunter". Instead of Ginger coming to trick Kinkaid the Professor comes to comfort Gilligan and chooses a story to calm the first mate's nerves and give him a fighting chance.


Disclaimer: Own nobody

Author's Note: I bet you guys are tired of these Hunterfics. This one is AU where instead of Ginger coming to seduce Kinkaid the Professor comes to comfort Gilligan.

The Professor steeled himself as he entered the supply hut. In his pocket was the sleeping draught he had invented awhile back. He frowned as he watched Gilligan look up from his seated position. Roy held his gaze for a moment trying to offer reassurances.

"What do you want Professor?" Kinkaid asked bored. "I already told Howell no to the bribe."

"Believe me I know," Roy said glancing at Kinkaid. "I came to comfort my dear friend so that he may get some form of rest."

Gilligan gulped and spoke in a shaky voice. "I'm...I'm ok…"

The Professor took a step towards him but Kinkaid's gun stopped him. He glared at the hunter. "Allow me to give Gilligan a fighting chance! Since you will not allow the Skipper then let me take care of him!"

Kinkaid rolled his eyes. "Well...seeming as how this will be his last night alive I suppose a goodbye will do." He watched Roy as he went over to the first mate. "How long do you plan to be?"

"All night if I must."

The hunter regarded him. "Fine. Ramoo stand guard outside the door. I think I'll get some shut eye as well in the Howell Hut. Only first class accommodations on this island anyhow." He smirked at Gilligan. "Sleep well. I do suggest you say your goodbyes."

Once the two left Roy pulled up a chair and sat beside him. He pulled out the draught. "Here...this will put you to sleep."

Gilligan gulped. "What if tonight is my last night alive?"

"Gilligan don't say that!" The Professor said gently grabbing his arms. "Gilligan look me in the eyes right now."

Once he looked up and they met eyes Roy continued. "Gilligan we are pulling for you. I have seen you do incredible things in the past." He reached up and brushed his fingers through the dark bangs affectionately. "We all want you to live. We'll help you through the trauma this hunt will cause but please...all we ask is for you alive. I'll heal any wound. We'll chase away every nightmare. Just please...please live."

Gilligan nodded. "I'll try."

"There's not try. Just do." He embraced the younger man. "You have many things on your side. You know the island better than Kinkaid. The animals can and will help you because of the friendship you made with them." He felt Gilligan return the embrace. "Gilligan no matter what happens know this: we are with you and we love you. We need you. Without you our lives would be dark and we would lose all hope." He held the boy close. "I hate to think of what the Skipper would do if you were gone. He'd be inconsolable. He'd change and not for the better. Mary Ann and Ginger would be constantly in tears and the Howells full of sorrow. I believe that the Skipper and Mr Howell would fight more often and it would create a rift between us all."

Gilligan gulped as he pulled away and looked at him. "What about you?"

He put his hands on the sailor's shoulders. "Honestly Gilligan, I'm too afraid to think of what I'd become if you were lost to us." He held up the draught. "You need sleep Gilligan. Drink this."

"You...you're really gonna stay here all night with me?" Gilligan asked.

Roy nodded as he got up and moved them both to the far corner. They sat on the ground and Roy pulled him close. He smiled a little. "I'm not acquainted with many fairy tales but I do know a story. Would you like to hear it?"

He nodded as he took the offered vial and downed it before leaning against the Professor.

"Once upon a time there lived a wizard who wanted to learn everything he could about magic so that he could use it for good. Once day the wizard met a young merman while walking along the beach. After speaking to each other the wizard decided to allow the merman one day as a human if the merman showed him everything magical under the sea the next day." He looked at Gilligan seeing his eyes droop close. He smiled. "When sun up came the merman was turned human and the wizard magically put clothes on him. They walked to the village and the merman was introduced to the world of the humans."

"Did he like it?' Gilligan asked.

"He did at first until they ran into a swindler and the poor merman was faced with the human world's darkest man. That is until he spoke with the swindler and showed him kindness. He used his own magic to touch the swindler's heart and melted it. The wizard was amazed and watched throughout the day as the merman, who knew nothing of this world, touched all that he met and made it better. When night came the merman was returned to the sea and the wizard returned home excited about the next day."

Gilligan smiled as sleep began to take him.

The Professor chuckled. "The next morning the wizard was turned into a merman and he followed his new friend all throughout the ocean. The wizard was amazed at all of the animals that lived under the sea. As they swam around the wizard watched the merman as he spoke with each fish, lobster, and crab they came upon no matter how big or small they were and he knew that each one of them loved him. He realized that perhaps learning the precise magic wasn't as important as what he used it for. When the day neared the end they were attacked by a shark!"

Gilligan's eyes flew open just like Roy knew they would. "A shark?!"

Roy nodded. "It was the one creature the merman could not befriend. The merman told the wizard to go to shore as he quickly used his fin to hit the shark and swim away making the shark follow him. The wizard didn't have time to use his magic to help the merman so he swam up to shore and was instantly turned back into being a human. The wizard stayed on the shore worrying about his friend for hours long into the night. In the distance he could hear the splashing of the tails and feared the worst had befallen the merman. Then it all became silent. He looked into the eyes of the first mate. Then smiled. "At dawn the wizard mourned the death of the merman until he heard the familiar fins. He looked up and there was the merman safe and sound! The wizard was so relieved that he ran into the water and embraced his friend! From then on the wizard and the merman remained friends and often visited each others world. The wizard learned far more from his friend than he ever learned in his magic books." He smiled gently. "In fact he considered the remarkable merman a brother and swore that he would always love and care for him until the end of his days. The End."

Gilligan smiled at him. "Thanks Professor…" he said before once again drifting off.

The Professor kept watch over him and smiled. "You're welcome Little Merman."

When the twenty four hours were up and Gilligan climbed out of the tree disguise he gave the Professor a half smile as Skipper embraced him. "I beat the shark, Wizard."

The Skipper pulled away and looked at him confused. He then turned to the Professor and saw the knowing grin on his face. "Am I missing something?"

The Professor chuckled! "You won Merman!"

The Skipper looked between the two in complete confusion!

Gilligan smiled at him a bit. "It's a story that I'll tell you later Skipper. Right now I'm tired and awful hungry."

The captain nodded as he stood up and helped up his first mate. The Professor joined on Gilligan's other side and together they made their way back to the rest of their family.


End file.
